Viento Helado
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Is principe de la Zona Helada aprovecha el invierno para poder pasar mas tiempo con su padre adoptivo, un viejo lobo que lo ve como si fuera de su propia camada.


_**Ciao! Traigo un nuevo fic como verán (Daaaaa que obvio xD)**_

_**Bueno a pesar de lo que digan se que a muchos les gusto el personaje de Aisurando mejor conocido como Is, y el pobre no ah tenido fic propio.  
Esta Historia debió salir antes de "El viaje de Is" perdón por eso pero ya ven como algunas ideas llegan tarde.**_

_**Como sea disfrútenla y nos leemos mas abajo.**_

* * *

En la Zona Helada habían pasado meses desde la guerra contra los changeling de parte de la resistencia de los ponys de hielo con la ayuda de los lobos apaches luna llena, la hija de la reina Noru había nacido en ese tiempo y solo unos pocos de los lobos que pelearon se quedaron en esas heladas tierras, las cuales se volvieron más heladas al llegar el invierno. El príncipe Is estaba más que alegre de que uno de los que se quedara fuera el jefe Gerónimo como muchos ancianos por no poder viajar con el terrible clima invernal que había llegado.

(…)

El viejo lobo estaba dentro de su tipi calentándose las patas superiores con una pequeña fogata dentro de ella, el tipi se encontraba dentro del jardín real como los otros de los pocos que quedaron atrapados en la Zona Helada al llegar las ventiscas.

El joven príncipe del cual se acercaba su 13 primavera se adentro en el tipi con sólo una bufanda y su corona, estaba acostumbrado a esos fríos -Abuelo ¿no prefieres entrar al castillo?- hablo el unicornio al lobo

-Ya sabes que vengo un momento aquí pare recordar de donde vengo viento helado- levanta la cabeza sonriéndole -Y para poder llamarte así sin que nadie escuche-

El unicornio sonríe pero siempre tratando de conservar su compostura de príncipe -Sabes está muy aburrido adentro de todos modos...con la hija de Noru todo se volvió aburrido...ya nadie hace desastre ni siquiera el bobalicón...- el pony se acostó a un lado del viejo lobo que le sacaba mucho tamaño. El anciano lo toma con los colmillos de la piel de su espalda y lo pone delante de él para abrazarlo mientras estiraba las patas al fuego -Tú y tu compostura hijo-

En aquellas muestras de afecto, el necio príncipe se daba el lujo de pensar que no lo era y entonces sentir lo que era el cariño de un padre a su hijo, con sus cortas patas abrazo al lobo acobijándose en el pelaje de este, el anciano correspondió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo con el pequeño pony que era la mitad de su talla y sus huesos no lo dejaban inclinarse mucho -Te quiero mucho mi pequeño viento helado-

El joven pony no respondió, solo se aferro mas al pecho del lobo, a pesar de todo aun le costaba abrirse por completo, unos segundos después se separo del abrazo para ver al viejo a la cara -Oye...abuelo...estaba pensando en algo...como a ti te gusta recordar de dónde vienes, y yo estoy mega aburrido de estar encerrado...¿crees que podamos ir de campamento al bosque helado?-

Gerónimo le da una sonrisa con las patas en sus hombros -Por supuesto hijo- se pone de pie dificultosamente -Pídele permiso a tu hermana mientras yo empaco un par de cosas e iremos-

Esta vez Is no pudo contener la sonrisa de su boca, no lo pensó dos veces antes de regresar al castillo y buscar a su hermana.

Un par de horas pasaron y el potro no regresaba, extrañado el lobo fue a buscarlo.

-¿Dónde está ese pequeño? espero su hermana lo dejara ir- decía el anciano mientras caminaba siguiendo el olor del potro. Iba pasando por una de las habitaciones cuando escuchó la voz de Noru, hablaba sin gritar pero su tono de voz era severo.

-Por última vez, sabes que no me gusta que salgas de la protección del castillo-

-Noru ¿cuánto pasamos lejos de nuestro hogar y no me paso nada?!- seguía replicando el potro

-Eso fue antes, ahora tienes un deber y...-

La gobernante no pudo terminar la frase ya que se oyó como se rompía un jarrón del mismo lugar -DEN!- grito la reina, el pegaso trataba de atrapar a su hija quien, teniendo sus arranques de magia flotaba por el lugar poniendo de punta la crin del rey.

Noru se paso un casco por la cara antes de ver de nuevo a su hermano -De la Zona Helada no te vas a ir y es mi última palabra-

-Pero si yo solo quiero ir al...-

-¿Puedo interferir?- decía el jefe lobo entrando en la habitación calmadamente

-Adelante viejo- hablo la reina, la potrilla paso flotando sobre la cabeza del lobo sin preocupación, mientras Den seguía pidiéndole regresar como si ella ya lo entendiera, el anciano ve como ambos pasan sobre su cabeza, luego ve a Noru una vez más -Como sabrás la parte más dura del invierno está por llegar, y es mejor que Is salga en este tiempo en donde las criaturas peligrosas duermen y no es tan peligroso por la temperatura-

-Anciano, sé que mi hermano te importa, pero la que dicta las reglas aquí soy yo...y no va a salir de la Zona Helada- puntualizo la unicornio poniéndose de pie al tiempo que tomaba a su hija en el aire como si nada, cosa que su esposo no pudo hacer.

-Aaaahg! Jamás me escuchas Noru! Solo vamos a ir al bosque helado!- grito Is ya perdiendo los estribos como pocas veces le pasa.

El anciano avanza y pone su pata sobre la crin del príncipe -Como vez no abra problema- estira su cabeza a la unicornio -¿Pero debo además recordarte de quien eran 500 de los 50000 lobos que recuperaron tu reino?-

La reina entrecerró los ojos viendo al viejo lobo, a pesar de tener a su pequeña en la pata no perdía ferocidad, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Den se puso en medio.

-Buenooooooo...siendo así Is no está rompiendo las reglas, además quien mejor para cuidarlo que un lobo...¿No crees Noru?-

La unicornio se dio media vuelta para irse con su hija -Si Is se enferma me voy a molestar...así que vallan preparados para el frio- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse por completo de la habitación.

-Valla que carácter, muchas gracias majestad- dice el lobo al pegaso rojo

-Viejo...no me trate tan formal, ya sabe como es Noru y con la bebe se ah puesto mas...delicada...- dijo el despreocupado pegaso -Además el chico merece salir de este lugar a divertirse de vez en cuando-

-Esa voz me agrada- dice el lobo sonriéndole para voltearse al potro -Bueno ve a arreglar tus cosas Vie... Is, que partiremos mañana con el alba-

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces antes de que el pony desapareciera del lugar.

(….)

Temprano a la mañana siguiente Is estaba en la puerta de su habitación con una gran alforja esperando por el viejo lobo, había decidido dejar su corona ya que no lo necesitaría en el bosque, amarro la bufanda blanca a modo de moño, pues era lo único que necesitaba de momento.

El anciano salió de la misma habitación del potro, ya que ahora compartían esta por la insistencia del pony, con una par de cosas en el cinturón y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Hijo antes de salir despídete de tu hermana- decía el anciano acercándosele

-Es verdad, no me perdona si no lo hago- Dejo sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana con Den, cuando iba llegando escucho extraños gritos que solo podían ser de la monarca, un poco después Den salió volando evitando varias armas que se incrustaron en la pared.

-Pero que demo...?- Is se acerco con cuidado por si aun volaban objetos filosos, cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación vio al pegaso un poco más adelante mientras sostenía a su pequeña entre sus patas –Bueno mi princesa no me puedo imaginar cómo le va a ir a ese lobo cuando Noru lo vea JAJAJAJ!-

Al no escuchar del todo, Is se encogió en hombros pensando que solo era otra rabieta de su hermana, entro y la vio rompiendo un periódico -Eh...Noru...ya me voy con el abuelo, volveremos en unos días-

La reina quemaba el periódico con su magia cuando volvió a la realidad y vio a su hermano, se le acerco y le despeino la crin -No vallas hacer tonterías- suspiro pesadamente -Diviértete- el príncipe asintió antes de salir de la habitación para encontrarse de nuevo con el lobo

Cuando el anciano lo ve, alza una ceja algo extrañado -¿Todo bien?-

El pony paro su trote -Eh...si...solo es Noru con su típico mal humor, ya sabes cómo se pone en las mañanas de rara- tomo sus cosas con su magia y se coloco la alforja en el lomo -Todo listo abuelo-

-Pues adelante, nuestra travesía comienza ahora Viento Helado-

Así los dos aprovecharon la mañana en la no tener tanta ventisca para caminar alejándose del palacio en dirección del bosque, ambos con equipaje el lobo en un paquete de piles arrastradas por unas varillas atadas a su espalda y el pony en sus alforjas -Y dime hijo, ¿cuánto planeas estar en el bosque?-

-Bueno abuelo...Noru solo aguantara una semana antes de que salga a buscarme...así que supongo que con eso bastara- contesto el pony muy animado mirando al frente y caminando.

El anciano sonrió y acaricio su cabeza contra la del potro -Al menos tendré un buen lugar para enseñarte a ser un hombre-

Una hora más tarde el par ya se había adentrado al bosque helado, un lugar de arboles blancos con hojas de hielo, a pesar de eso era un lugar hermoso. Llegaron a un claro donde desempacaron sus pertenencias.

-Muy bien chico, te mostrare como se arma un tipi- decía el anciano mientras tomaba unas ramas blancas de entre los árboles. El unicornio se sentó en la nieve viendo atentamente al viejo lobo, incluso había sacado una libretita para anotar todo lo que viera.

5 minutos después estaba el tipi armado y una fogata ardiendo fuera de este -Muy bien chico, ahora tu-

-Eh...¿yo?...- el pony dudaba pero por el orgullo no iba a dejar que pensara que no podía, tomo mas ramas y uso su magia, 30 min más tarde todo seguía en el suelo y con el unicornio jalando todo tratando de armarlo, el anciano lo toma del hombro sonriéndole.

-Tranquilo hijo, es todo cuestión de paciencia, mira yo te ayudo- 15 minutos después Is estaba enredado entre las telas del que sería su tipi -Bueno creo que también es practica-

El joven príncipe solo entrecerró los ojos -¿Tú crees?- hablo con ironía antes de usar su hechizo de teletrasportación para desenredarse, se quedo viendo el aun desarmado tipi -Bueno...de cualquier modo soy un príncipe y...y...no necesito saber armar un tipi...- alzo su mirada orgulloso tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad sentía.

El anciano vio el tipi desarmado y golpeándolo con la pata trasera este callo completamente armado -Antes de que terminar la semana sabrás como armar uno-

Is no contesto nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, el de verdad odiaba sentirse como un inútil, el debía saber hacer todo, se supone que era un príncipe. Se le ocurrió una idea para demostrar que el también era valioso para algo -Abuelo! ¿Podemos practicar con el arco?-

-¡Esa voz me agrada!- exclama el anciano contento -A lo olvidaba….- vuelve a golpear el tipi con la pata desarmándolo completamente -La noche es fría y es mejor que compartamos el mismo tipi-

Is se quedo viendo el tipi desarmado y le dio un tic en el ojo -¿Es..Enserio...?- dijo para sí mismo, bajo la vista y suspiro cansado -Bueno...mejor practiquemos abuelo- el príncipe saca su arco y flechas de sus alforjas listo para que el anciano trajera un especie de blanco como cuando practicaba con manzanas o con un dibujo en un árbol, pero en vez de eso el anciano jefe llego con un arco y carcaj en su espalda y un pequeño cuchillo en el hocico dejándolo caer delante del potro -Hoy tendrás un blanco distinto pequeño-

-De que hablas abuelo- dijo Is poniendo el arco en su lomo y viendo lo que había delante suyo

Gerónimo toma el cuchillo con sus patas y se lo amarra al tobillo derecho del potro -Hoy iras de caza por primera vez-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- Is miraba al cuchillo y al lobo repetidamente aun sin creer sus palabras -Yo...yo...no puedo hacer eso abuelo...- bajo la mirada un poco inseguro de lo que pensaba -Soy... un príncipe y eso no es apropiado-

El anciano le pone un pata en hombro mirándolo sin expresión -Cuando participas en el ritual de la casería no aprendes solo a matar un animal... aprendes a tener misericordia al darle una muerte rápida e indolora, aprendes a tener gratitud al usar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y aprendes de respeto al sacarle el corazón dejado libre su espíritu y mordiéndolo simbolizando que comes su valor demostrando que si lo tuvo-

La cara de Is se puso pálida y tuvo que tragarse lo que quería salir de su estomago -A...abuelo...yo no puedo hacer eso...no soy como tu...-

-Tranquilo- dijo sonriendo el anciano -Serás mejor que yo algún día- se voltea y camina entre los arboles -Sígueme, unámonos al bosque-

Is suspiro y siguió de cerca al anciano entrando a lo profundo del bosque.

(….)

El anciano camino a un lado del potro, el lobo no producía ni un solo sonido a pesar de que caminara sobre ramas frágiles, mientras el potro que era más pequeño y menos pesado producía ruido pero poco. De repente se detiene y pone la pata delante de Is para detenerlo viendo sobre un arbusto blanco -Tienes que ver esto- le susurra el anciano a lo que potro se asoma por los arbustos viendo como una jabalí amamantaba a sus cerditos.

El príncipe jamás había visto algo así, sin darse cuenta sonreía ante la escena -¿Así que ellos si saben ser una familia unida?...se ve que quiere a sus hijitos- bajo la guardia y hablo del interior de su ser viendo al animal salvaje delante suyo

-Es por eso que debemos aprender de la naturaleza y cuidarla- se voltea al potro y se agacha a su altura -Los cazadores formamos parte de este equilibrio de la naturaleza, si una especie se multiplica mas que otra el equilibrio se pierde- se vuelve a levantar mirando a bella escena -Pero siempre debemos seguir una ética para que esta bella escena se mantenga- le da un golpecito en el hombro y camina a otro lado -Vamos, tenemos que seguir hijo- el príncipe vio por última vez la escena antes de seguir al lobo, comprendía un poco lo que quería decirle al anciano, pero aun así no es que ya lo fuera hacer.

El viejo lobo se detuvo e hiso una señal con la pata al pony para que se detuviera y otra para que caminara agachado, mientras sacaba su arco con una flecha del carcaj, lentamente caminaron ambos hasta encontrarse con un conejo blanco que miraba a todos lados y se agacha para comer una flor.

-Ooh! Un conejo- dijo Is aun sin saber que pasaba

Gerónimo apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos mientras tensaba la flecha en su arco, antes de que Is se diera cuanta la flecha derribo al conejo atravesándolo, el unicornio se quedo en shock viendo hacia adelante, por un largo rato no produjo ni un sonido, solo veía al conejo con la flecha atravesándolo.

El lobo saca su cuchillo de piedra de su tobillo y se lo pone sobre el corazón al conejo -En tu muerte nos reconciliamos- lo clava y se lo saca de debajo de la costilla matándolo de inmediato para luego sacar la flecha de su estomago.

Para ese entonces Is ya no estaba, iba caminando muy rápido de regreso, no podía ni parpadear, inconsciente su magia iba saliendo los arboles se iban torciendo a su paso. Era como si el príncipe estuviera en transe. Para ser sincero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, Noru lo protegía de todo, a tal grado de matar por él, por eso en el profundo de su ser, al ver eso le trae malos recuerdos al punto de un shock nervioso.

Al llegar al campamento logro ver a un oso completamente blanco metiendo la cabeza en el tipi del anciano mientras se escuchaba como se comía la comida que había traído para el viaje, Is sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver a la razón, le disparo al oso un pequeño rallo de advertencia, no iba a permitir que destruyera su campamento después de que por fin había podido salir, a pesar de que aun sentía la presión baja por lo que acababa de ver.

-Oye! bestia lárgate de aquí!-

El oso recibió el pequeño rallo pero esto solo llamo su atención al príncipe, rápidamente se puso en dos patas y dio un gran gruñido al pequeño pony.

-Diablos!- Is enseguida invocó su círculo de magia, ese oso no era rival para él, ya había aprendido nuevos trucos, el oso corrió en dirección al potro rugiendo mientras mostraba los colmillos.

El cuerno de Is brillo y delante de él salió un escudo de hielo que había formado con su círculo de magia, esto provocó que el oso se estrello contra el escudo con fuerza para luego pararse en dos patas y golpearlo destruyéndolo mientras rugía.

El pony retrocedió y corrió para volver a conjurar su magia -No te quiero hacer daño! aléjate de aquí animal idiota!- el cuerno del joven volvió a brillar listo para usar el circulo de magia para lo que fuera, el oso ya estaba delante de él con la garra arriba y rugiendo con furia listo para dar un fuerte zarpazo, para el potro era reaccionar rápido... o la muerte

En la mente del príncipe gritaba "No lo hagas! No lo hagas!", cerró los ojos fuertemente y un pico de hielo surgió poniéndole fin al oso que estaba por matarlo, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver lo que había hecho y se dejo caer en la nieve desapareciendo su magia por completo.

Fue cuando entre los arboles surgió el jefe con el conejo desollado en su boca -Oye hijo ¿dónde te fuis...- se calla al ver la escena y corre al lado potro dejando caer al conejo -¿Estás bien, no te lastimo?-

Is solo se abrazo del lobo con mucha fuerza -No quería hacerlo...no era mi intención...- oculto su rostro en el pelaje de su padre adoptivo mientras temblaba un poco. El anciano abrazo al pequeño que lo veía como a uno de sus hijos tratando de consolarlo -No te preocupes pequeño- se agacha para verlo a los ojos mientras lo sujetaba de sus hombros -Has mostrado un gran valor, valor que te salvado la vida- el lobo se aleja de Is acercándose al oso que respiraba pausadamente sin moverse ni gemir, al estar frente al oso saca el cuchillo de piedra de su tobillo enseñándoselo al potro -Lo haces tú o lo hago yo, pero sea quien sea que lo haga será por misericordia-

Is se reusaba a ver la escena -No tengo ese valor abuelo...- este siente la cálida pata del anciano en su hombro con su tranquila voz -Algún día hijo mío... algún día- después escucha los pasos del lobo alejándose y el cuchillo hundiéndose en algo de carne para salir de inmediato de esta.

(…)

La noche llego y el potro aun estaba muy decaído, ni el calor de la fogata que había hecho el lobo parecía calentarlo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto y su cabeza se sentía confundida, el anciano calentaba sus patas con la fogata preocupado por la actitud del potro.

-¿Estás bien hijo?-

-Me siento...extraño- hablo bajito mientras veía las llamas danzar delante de sus ojos -Jamás...había ma...mat...- suspiro abatido -Nunca tuve un porqué, Noru hacia todo por mi...-

-¿No mataste ningún changeling en la guerra?- preguntaba con calma tratando de no perturbar al ya perturbado potro.

-No...Sabes que no, puedo ver la muerte pero no puedo provocarla...- se hecho al piso y tapo su cara con las patas -Cuando disparaba las flechas solo los hería, aunque tratara de matarlos al final no podía...lo de la explosión...no creí que acertara- empieza a golpear el suelo frustrado -Soy un fraude! No soy un digno príncipe del hielo! no soy frio! no puedo matar! solo soy un maldito fanfarrón bocón!

-JAJAJA!- el lobo ríe un poco divertido pero no burlándose, se pone de pie y caminando al potro para acostarse a su lado -Recuerdo a alguien que de hecho era todavía mas un fraude para su titulo que tu, alguien tan patético que me sorprende que no lo dejaran en el bosque para que se lo comieran los animales salvajes-

El pony alzó la mirada al lobo un poco extrañado por el comentario, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o algo por el estilo

-¿De qué hablas abuelo?-

El lobo miraba al fuego mientras sonreirá -Digo que no deberías sentirte miserable al primer intento, porque alguien que yo conocí era peor que tú y llego a ser grande-

Is suspiro de nueva cuenta -Envidio a mi her...a Noru, ella habla de más y siempre actúa-

-De seguro ella también tiene sus indecisiones- se sigue calentando las patas -Ese alguien que era tan patético...- se voltea al potro -Era yo-

-¿TU?!- el ánimo del potro parecía mejorar poco a poco -Pero abuelo, jamás había visto a un ser tan asombroso, y fuerte para ser un viejo tienes muchas habilidades...- lo malo que sigue hablando sin pensar a veces.

El lobo levanta la pata y con dos dedos cierra la boca de Is que no dejaba de hablar -Si, tal vez sea así- suelta al potro para mirar al fuego -Mi abuelo era hijo de la luna, el chaman más poderoso que se conozca, mi padre le seguía como un gran traedor de abundancia con los cultivos y el mejor cazador que había en toda la tribu... yo cuando fuimos a cazar por primera vez con mis hermanos me congele al tener una liebre frente a mi flecha... no dispare, me quede helado pensando en el conejo atravesado y lo deje escapar-

-Creo entender lo que sientes abuelo- el pony estaba asombrado por aquella historia, jamás había imaginado a su abuelo de ese modo

Gerónimo da una pequeña sonrisa -Pero me di el tiempo y deje que todo pasara a su momento- cierra los ojos dejando que el viento helado moviera su pelaje -Fui como el viento, solo me deje llevar y ser yo mismo- vuelve a ver al potro a su lado -Así me convertí en lo mejor que pude ser... no esperes llegar a ser como alguien más, solo se lo mejor tú que puedas-

Esas palabras hicieron gran eco en el interior del joven príncipe, desde más pequeño siempre le habían dicho como debía ser y comportarse, al no ser querido no les importaba lo que el de verdad quería, por primera vez alguien le decía que fuera simplemente él. Se puso de pie de golpe viendo al lobo a los ojos, en los del pony se reflejaba algo nuevo -Yo...yo quiero ser...yo quiero ser YO!- grito cerrando los ojos para no dejar salir las lagrimas

-¡Y lo serás!- el anciano lo abraza pegándolo a su pecho -Eres mi hijo y lo serás-

Por primera vez el pony dejo salir si risa sin tratar de contenerla mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus ojos violetas

–Gracias….padre….-

El jefe lobo sentía su corazón hincharse de júbilo al oír por primera vez al príncipe llamarlo de ese modo desde que lo adopto, no quiso presionar al chico, había hecho un enorme avance y no quería arruinar eso.

-Vamos a dormir- dice el jefe aun abrazándolo y conteniendo sus lágrimas de emoción -Ya es hora de descansar hijo-

Entraron al tipi para dormir en las pieles que había traído el lobo, el príncipe se dejo caer rendido al mundo de los sueños, por alguna razón se sentía más liviano consigo mismo. El anciano se levantó y salió un segundo antes de entrar de nuevo, luego le puso algo en el cuello a Is para terminar acostándose rodeándolo con una pata, el príncipe tratando de no mostrar estar despierto levantó con un casco lo que tenía en el cuello, tratándose de una garra del oso en un collar.

-Es una muestra de valor hijo- dijo el lobo sin abrir los ojos

El pony sonrió de lado volviéndose acomodar -Creo que aun no me lo gano...pero gracias-

Ambos durmieron en aquel bosque helado, que por esa vez no se sentía tan frio.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Conmovedor ¿no?**_

_**Espero que les agrade y sobre todo dejen reviews con sus comentarios.**_

_**Debo agradecer a mi colega ninllot que me prestó su lobo. Por cierto lean su nuevo fic "Dragonia" esta bueno **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**P.D: Para ver el dibujo completo de Gerónimo e Is pasen a mi Deviantart el link está en mi profile **_


End file.
